Prey
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: You all have your own versions of what should have happened in the movie, this is mine.


**A/N: This is a oneshot so there's no point in asking for any more. This is it. Just sit back and enjoy. **

Hermione walked forward feeling empty, her favourite scarf in her hand. She stepped down a hill and paused at a large tree. Sighing heavily, she brought he pink fabric to her nose, giving it a last wistful sniff, before reaching around the trunk and tying it there.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked from behind her.

Hermione brushed away the hot tears which were trickling down her cheek. She slowly inhaled the cold air and turned to him.

"This is the only way he'll find us." She answered simply. Ron was part of the Golden Trio and it felt like she had lost a brother without him.

"Hermione, this is dangerous," Harry paced the ground, What if someone else finds it?"

"What are they going to do? Ask it where I went?" She replied stubbornly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had found Ron at Luna Lovegood's house. Hermione was mildly surprised to see he was smart enough to know where to look for answers. She mentally reminded herself to get the scarf from the tree before anyone else happened to drop by and see it. Lovegood told them about the Deathly Hallows and how they were important. When they had learnt enough, Hermione decided it was time to go.

"We really should be going." She told him.

"No, you can't!" Lovegood exploded, knocking mugs and saucepans all over the floor.

Whimpering madly, he stumbled over to the door and collapsed against it, slowly turning around.

"Sir?" Harry asked timidly.

Ignotus met his gaze.

"You're my only hope," After the silence let it sink in, he continued, "You see they were angry about what I'd been writing. So they took her."

He watched the other' confused expressions, "They took my Luna."

"My Luna," He said, moving forward. He gently rested a hand on Harry's head and used his thumb to push back his fringe and reveal his infamous scar.

"But it's really you they want." He whispered, his white curtains hanging around Harry's face like a prison.

"Who took her, Sir?" Harry choked, already knowing the answer.

"Voldemort." He spoke the forbidden taboo and Death Eaters surrounded the house on all sides.

They all fell to the floor as bits of ceiling shattered and rained down on them. Explosions of light confused Harry, but he managed to crawl over to Hermione and Ron. The second their hands touched, they disapparated.

"Treacherous little bleeder." Ron cursed, his eyes narrowed in anger. They had landed on the steep hill of a forest which sloped into the side of a vast lake.

"Is there no one we can trust?" He asked louder.

"They kidnapped her because he supported me," Harry explained, taking the rucksack off, "He was just desperate."

"I'll do the enchantments." Ron muttered moodily as Hermione brushed herself down behind him.

He stalked down the hill to a flat surface but froze when a snatcher rose from below. Others appeared quickly, surrounding the trio. Harry scanned the group, making a mental note of how many there were.

"Hello, beautiful." A man to Hermione's right crooned. Her eyes travelled from his ruggedly handsome face to the pink scarf around his neck which he let his fingers drift over suggestively.

_Her scarf._

He leant around the tree, making her stumble backwards slightly. All three suddenly gathered their wits and made a bolt for the trees.

"Well don't 'ang about, snatch 'em!" He yelled in a deep cockney accent, watching as Hermione raced up the slope.

The snatchers soon followed as they sprinted through the woods, curses flying in every direction. They ran for what seemed like an eternity, but no one was getting close to either catching or escaping. Hermione paused to send a curse back which erupted with a cloud of black smoke and sent two snatchers flying.

She saw Ron get hit by a jinx of metal chains but she didn't dare stop - Harry was the key to ending the war, so he was the one who needed protecting the most.

Watching more approach in the distance, Hermione slowed to a stop. She spun around and aimed a stinging jinx at Harry's face, knocking him over and making him instantly unrecognisable.

Hermione swooped down to retrieve his glasses and shoved them in the pocket of her coat.

"The Hallows exist," He blurted out, "But he's only after one of them, the last one. He knows where it is. He's gonna have it by the end of the night. He knows who has the Elder Wand."

Hermione didn't have time to reply as a pair of meaty hands grabbed the back of her coat and wrenched her away from Harry.

"Don't-don't touch her!" Ron cried, just before he was punched in the stomach.

"Leave him!" Hermione wailed as she watched Ron collapse.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that...if he doesn't...learn...to be'ave 'imself." The snatcher with her scarf swaggered down the hill, giving her a triumphant smirk full of danger.

Hermione's stomach rolled.

He would have liked to ignore the ugly one and the ginger one and move straight onto the one who caught his eye. The girl. But he was working and he didn't lose his cool over a soft piece of flesh to be bruised.

Scabior walked over to where Greyback was patting down the ugly one. He quickly located a wand and threw it over his shoulder to another snatcher.

"Jesus, what 'appened to you?" Scabior jeered, eliciting snickers from his men. Greyback turned his head but Scabior dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"I-"

Scabior cut him off, "What's ya name?"

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley." Harry answered quickly.

Greyback tightened his grip and leaned in, "I don't believe you." He flashed Harry a lecherous grin which made his stomach give a fear ridden jolt. He had heard that after a long time of not being able to satisfy his needs, Greyback was less than fussy about who he killed, especially when they had such a young and lean body as Harry's.

"Tha's enough," Scabior pushed Greyback away slightly, "We'll come back to 'im."

Scabior's eyes wandered over to Hermione, "Maybe when his memory returns."

Hermione started to shake. She made a snap decision as Scabior neared; run.

Hermione twisted around and jutted her knee up, taking the snatcher completely by surprise. Her captor doubled over in pain. She took her wand and kicked him deftly in the chest, sending him sprawling. Ron and Harry cried out for her to go as fast as she could.

Hermione jumped over his seemingly lifeless body and bolted from the scene. She weaved in and out of trees and didn't dare look back. If she could just outrun him then she could get to safety and get help.

Scabior cursed under his breath, "I'll get 'er, you lot stay here. Sort out handsome and ginger while I'm gone."

As he leapt after her a smile crept up onto his crafted features, he couldn't express how much he liked playing cat and mouse, especially when the prize was so sweet.

They sprinted through the forest, the stitch from earlier returning to Hermione's side. Scabior gave her just enough space to evade him, but as the trees started to thicken it would be harder to follow her, so he closed in.

Hermione was suddenly crashed into and forced to the ground. She landed with a thud, Scabior's weight crushing her. They were both still close enough to the camp to be heard and when Hermione cried out, the shouts of anguish returned were audible.

"Don't touch her you piece of scum!" Ron bellowed.

"Don't worry she'll like it." Scabior called back, slowly returning his attention to the irresistibly innocent girl underneath him. He had been waiting for the boys back at camp to yell out their real names, just so their girl didn't get hurt, but silence had descended on them both.

Scabior shifted so he straddled her waist, his legs pinning her arms underneath him. He leant over her, his dirty hands next to her hair which was splayed out on the cold ground.

"You a virgin?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione blushed furiously and tried wriggling again but to no avail.

"That's not gonna work, love, and you know it." Scabior taunted, bringing one hand up to stroke her jaw line, and then her neck. His fingers ran across her collarbones and slid under her jumper, pulling it downwards.

"Please don't." She said in a shaky voice, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't what?" He cocked his head to one side, a strand of red streaked hair tickling her face.

"Just please don't hurt me." She pleaded quietly, turning her head to one side.

"Oh, but I'd love it if you screamed for me." He said, and with that Scabior flicked out his wand and stripped her down to her underwear, watching as goose bumps erupted along her pale skin. Hermione began to shiver from the cold.

Scabior placed his wand back inside his jacket and leaned in to nip playfully at her neck, grinding his hips into hers. Hermione murmured for him to stop but he never did, his kisses getting harder and going further.

Scabior sat back up and ripped off her bra, making her cry out in surprise and embarrassment.

Ron heard this and yelled out once more, "Get off her right now or I swear to god-"

Scabior and Hermione then heard a couple of thumps and then silence.

His hands flew to her pert breasts which were perfect in his opinion. He slid his thumb over a nipple and watched as her pupils dilated in pleasure. Hermione still couldn't move her arms but she pressed her thighs together as his fingers worked at her body, making the most peculiar feeling grow in her stomach. It was almost like a spring that was being wound tighter and tighter.

Scabior released her arms but used his wand to pin them above her head.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"What, you don't think I'd get you all wet an' leave you like this, did ya?" He chuckled darkly.

Scabior's hands roamed down over her stomach and downwards still, slowly peeling off her blue cotton knickers.

"So innocent." He whispered, watching her hips shake in anticipation and dread as he pulled them down around her knees.

"I'm only gonna ask you once more, are you a virgin?" He asked, hoping desperately she was, because if she was then he would claim her for his own.

"No." Hermione answered almost silently.

"'Ow many times, then?" He relented.

"Once." Hermione's answer was music to his ears.

"Good, you'll be lovely and tight then." Scabior grinned at her before thrusting his finger up into her, making Hermione arch her back.

She let out a small moan as he circled her nub with his other hand, watching as she writhed around in pleasure.

"So responsive." He muttered as he pushed her harder into the dirt beneath them. As soon as her eyes rolled back onto her head as she reached the edge of her orgasm he quickly redrew his hand and undid his trousers.

Hermione didn't have time to protest as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her, eliciting a full scream which made the back of his neck tingle.

"Scream again." He ordered her, slamming in harder and harder with each thrust and bruising her skin with his digging fingers at her hips.

Hermione unwittingly complied, being spurred on by his grunts and moans.

As they came to a close Hermione's world exploded and she burst with a final scream, going unconscious after her first proper orgasm ever.

Scabior rolled onto the ground next to her for a few minutes, catching his breath. He then redressed them both after siphoning away all the dirt.

Scabior picked her up bridal style and headed back to where the others were standing, smug looks on their faces.

"What's all this, then?" He asked as he unceremoniously dropped Hermione at his feet, earning a series of curses from Ron.

"It's 'arry Potter, Scab." A snatcher stepped forward, grasping his black hair. The jinx had worn off and Harry had returned to his usual appearance.

"Well this _is_ a good day for Scabior." Scabior muttered under his breath, a devilish smile on his cruel lips.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, please review!**


End file.
